ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Heroes vs the Night Master
Just as the Night Master is getting close to plunge the world into eternal darkness, Yin and Yang rescue Master Yo. Even better, they are getting unexpected help from other heroes. THE WOOFOO KNIGHTS AND THEIR ALLIES: *Yang, Yin, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) *Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus (Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters) *Robo Knight, Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma, and Orion the Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Silver Super Mega Rangers (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Ching (Pucca: Funny Love) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne (Pokémon the Series: XY) *Mikey, Shoutmon, Jeremy, Angie, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Starmon, and Pickmon (Digimon Fusion) *Popeye (Popeye) *He-Man and Battle Cat (Masters of the Universe) *Korra, Mako, and Bolin (The Legend of Korra) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKat, WilyKit, and Snarf (Thundercats) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Herbert Dumbrowski, and Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness, Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Olimar and Pikmin Army, Shulk, and Pit (Nintendo) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus (Kim Possible) *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon) *Naruto (Naruto: Shippuden) *Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Monkey D. Luffy and crew (One Piece) *Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Frozone (The Incredibles) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Underdog (Underdog) *Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (The Real Ghostbusters) *Kamen Rider Drive (Kamen Rider Drive) *The ToQgers (Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Megaman (Megaman) *Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura, E. Honda, Blanka, and Guile (Street Fighter) *Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Hulk, She-Hulk, Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Thor, Ghost Rider, the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Silver Surfer, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Deadpool, Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Racoon), Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Namor, Doctor Strange, Vision, Wonder Man, Falcon, Ka-Zar, Cloak, Dagger, Iron Fist, and Power Man (Marvel) *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Hawk Girl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Atom, Jonah Hex, Booster Gold, Captain Marvel and Marvel Family, Plastic Man, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Superboy, Supergirl, Krypto, Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Speedy, Omac, Cyborg, Static, Gear, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, Dr. Mid-Nite, Hawk, and Dove (DC) *Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Usagi Yojimbo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) VILLAINS: *The Night Master (Yin Yang Yo!) Quotes Said: Master Yo: By the way, you've got your jobs back! Yang: Good! 'Cause I'm gonna tear that dork-pecking traitor a beakhole! Yin: No! We're gonna work together! The way we were trained to! Master Yo: This is REALLY gonna take a long talk into business! Meanwhile, at Gosei's Command Center... Tensou: Oh no, Gosei! The WooFoo Knights can't do this alone! Three against a million isn't enough! Gosei: Never fear, Tensou! It's time to call our allies! Hear my voice, wherever you heroes are! The Night Master is on a verge of coverering the Earth with darkness! Even with their powers combined, the WooFoo Warriors are not strong enough to stop him. You must aide them at once! (sending the heroes to Earth) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Epic Battle Category:Cutscenes Category:Cutscene Transcripts Category:Season Finale